Best Mother's Day Ever
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: For Mother's Day, Arthur gave his mother Lightning flowers and a very loving massage that has a happy ending. WARNING: Mother and son incest, shota.


**Best Mother's Day Ever**

Searching every store in Luxerion, Arthur was looking for red roses. Fifty of them in fact. It took a few hours for him to find the right roses. But once Arthur found them, he needs to find the next gift. Tho it's a lot difficult to find as he has no idea. Jewellery? No, as Lightning had shown no interest in that kind of thing. Weapons and armour? No, she was plenty of them already. Some of the armour Lightning has doesn't fit her style at all. How can a dress help her in battle? So what to give her on this Mother's day?

Maybe just flowers are enough as red roses are Lightning's most favourite flower. So with flowers in hand Arthur made his way back to the Ark. When he arrived saw his mother who appears she just got here. He always liked how amazing Lightning looks in the armour the God of Light gave her. It made her look both beautiful and cool. She notices him with the flowers and smiles "Is that for me?"

"Yes, happy mother's day." Arthur said handing Lightning the large bouquet of roses.

"Thank you dear." Lightning taking them "Wow Arthur, you bought a lot." she smells the roses "They smell wonderful." Arthur notices his mother slightly rolling her shoulders.

"I looked everywhere in Luxerion to find them. You be surprised how hard it is to find red roses in that town." Arthur said "You look a bit, sore mother. Long day?"

"Yes, saving souls is hard and tiring work." Lightning said with fatigue in her voice. The dark bangs under her eyes show she hasn't slept well.

It was then Arthur got an idea. "How about I give you a nice massage?"

Lightning gave his offer some thought. "I see why not." Lightning puts the flowers in a vase then sits on a nearby chair. Arthur takes off Lightning's boots and starts rubbing her feet. Lightning starts to moan. Her son found all the spots on her foot that hurts and kneads them out. Once he's done with her feet rubs her thighs next. His hands getting close to her pussy. Lightning doesn't mind tho.

"Where's Hope?" Arthur asks. Massaging Lightning's other thigh.

"Don't know. He disappears from time-to-time. Never tells me where tho." Lightning said still moaning. "You're pretty good at this~"

"Well, I have plenty of practice over these hundreds of years." Arthur said. He didn't say how he learned these skills of pleasing a woman because it makes Lightning angry. Because the place she found her son is no place, someone, his age should be. She's still mad at Snow for letting that happen. Tho he was at a dark place when he made the decision. But that's in the past, right now she's enjoying the wonderful massage her son is giving to her.

Once he's done with her legs puts her boots back on and made his way behind her. Arthur removes her cape (handing it to his mother) then starts to rub her shoulders. Lightning closes her eyes "Out of all the massages I got, this the best one yet." she said with a moan.

"Thank you, mother. I aim to please." Arthur said smiling.

"You're doing a great job so far." Lightning chuckles. She raises her hand and rubs the side of her son's face affectionately. Arthur smiles and nuzzles on his mother like a cat. Suddenly, Arthur's clothes suddenly changed to a sailor's uniform. Sensing Arthur's confusion said, "I'm only giving this back because you look cute in that, but after this, I'm taking it back."

"I understand." Arthur said nodding. He noticed the smell is gone. Lightning must have washed it. He surprised she manages to get out because it was there for years. She even has gotten a few stains out. Especially the lipstick smears. It looks brand new. To show his thanks kisses Lightning's cheek. Smiling, Lightning does the same.

"Happy ending." Lightning whispers into his ear.

"Okay." Arthur said. His hand reaches around Lightning hand grabs her large breasts. Kneading them. Causing Lightning to moan right in her son's ear. Having experience is boob massages brought Lightning loads of pleasure. Enough to make her wet. Feeling horny (something a god can never take away) puts her hand behind Arthur's head and pulls her son in for a passionate kiss.

Mother and son moan into each other mouths. Their tongue battle for dominance. Arthur had kissed plenty of women, but none felt good as his mother. They stop for a bit to get air back in their lungs then lock lips again. Lightning and Arthur looked at each with half closed eyes. With emotions stripped away from her, she doesn't feel shame for this act. But in some moments a few of her emotions would return, but only for a bit.

This made her primal need for intimacy be left unchecked. The reason why Lightning picked her own son for sex is...well...she doesn't know. Odd. Shrugging it off, Lightning keeps kissing Arthur. He lets go one of her breasts and moves his hand down to pussy. Arthur moves Lightning's panties (or something like it) to the side and slides two fingers into her damp, warm womanhood.

Lightning's cunt immediately tightens on Arthur's digits. Her son can hear the wet sounds it made. Also felt her hips move along with his fingers. Being a good son rubs her clit with his index finger. "SON!" Lightning cries as she climaxes. As she pants, Arthur moves around her then kneels down and moves closer to Lightning pussy.

Arthur starts licking up all Lightning's juices that were still on her pussy lips. Lightning moans and holds her son's head in place. His tongue goes up and down her folds. Sucking on them every now and then. Using his thumbs, Arthur spreads Lightning pussy wide. "It looks so beautiful." he said before eating out his mother's pussy.

He hears his mother's moan grew louder and felt Lightning play with his hair. He likes it when she did that. "Oh Arthur~" Lightning groans. Her hips bucks every time Arthur's tongue moves inside her pussy. Shutting her eyes, Lightning felt she about to cum again already. Goodness, Arthur knows how to use his tongue. Just how many women got a chance to feel that tongue.

That doesn't matter because he is all hers. Lightning moans loudly and cum in her son's mouth. Arthur is more than happy to drink his mother's juices. "Now that I'm warmed up give me the main course~" Lightning said lustfully. Arthur nods and gets up then pulls his pants down. He holds Lightning's soft thighs.

Then inserts his large cock into Lightning's pussy. "Mother!" Arthur said moaning and pumps his hips. Lightning holds his ribbon as her son fucks her. She rests her arm on the arm of the chair. Her gaze went down to see Arthur's cock go in and out her pussy. It brought a smile to her face. The look on Arthur's face tells he's getting the most pleasure.

It feels good for her too as his cock is able to reach her womb deeply. The sounds of skin hitting each other echoes within the Ark. As well the moans of mother and son. It's a good thing the chair is white because her juices are spraying all over it. The scent of sex was masked by the roses Arthur brought. Lightning pulls her son in for a passionate kiss. She can taste herself on his lips and tongue. "Are you going to cum?" she asks in between kisses.

"Yes!" Arthur said gasping.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Lightning asks with a sexy smile.

"Mother!" Arthur moans loudly and fills his mother's pussy with his warm cum.

He lets out so much that some leaked out. Lightning can tell her son is still hard and ready to give more of his seed. She pulls his cock out, then turns around. Putting her cape back on Lightning holds the arms of the chair. "Round two my boy!" Lightning said and shakes her ass. Arthur grabs it and shoves his cock back into his mother's pussy. When he did that, some of his cum was pushed out, but he'll fill her up again. His hips moved faster this time around. "That's it~" Lightning said lustfully.

It blows his mind that the best sex partner he ever had is Lightning. His own mother. Guess their bodies is just really compatible with each other. But whatever the case Lightning's pussy just feels so good. Arthur doesn't care he is having sex with his mother. She's feeling good and that's all that matters. But to make sure asks "Does it feel good mother?"

"It does Arthur~" Lightning purrs. Her answer made Arthur smile then came again. He fired more cum this time around. Lightning pulled Arthur's cock out then sat him on the chair she was on. She crouched down and took his manhood into her mouth. Lightning's tongue rolls around his member while her head bobs up and down.

Seeing her bangs getting in the way, Arthur holds them back. To show her thanks sucks on his cock with a little more strength. Arthur's moans were close to a girl's. He finds it embarrassing, but Lightning thinks it's cute.

Unable to hold it any longer Arthur came. Lightning drank all of her son's seed that pours into her mouth. His cum brought energy back into her, but Arthur is totally exhausted. "Let's get you to bed." she said putting his pants back on. Lightning then picks her son up in her arms and set him on the bed. She tucks him in and said while kissing his forehead "Thank you for a wonderful Mother's day."


End file.
